yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kite Tenjo (ARC-V)
カイト | romaji_name = Tenjō Kaito | ja_trans_name = Kaito Tenjo | en_name = Kite Tenjo | gender = Male | organization = The Resistance | school = Clover Branch | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | anime_debut = | anime_deck = Cipher | ja_voice = }} Kite Tenjo, known as Kaito Tenjo ( カイト, Tenjō Kaito) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Kite Tenjo that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL '' anime. He was a famous professional Duelist in the Xyz Dimension's Heartland City before the invasion of Duel Academy, after which he became a member of the Resistance. Design Appearance Kite's design is largely unchanged from his appearance in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He has light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that curls up in a point with a dark green spiked front and bangs. Kite wears a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots. He also wears a belt with two purple Deck boxes for his cards. In place of the black finger-less glove he sported on his hand in ZEXAL he wears a red Resistance scarf wrapped around his right wrist. Unlike his ZEXAL counterpart, Kite does not undergo Photon Transformation nor use a Duel Gazer Tattoo when he Duels; he maintains his regular outfit when he does so. Personality Like Shay and Yuto, Kite holds a deep vengeful hatred against Duel Academy. Similar to Shay, Kite Duels and acts ruthlessly when it comes to facing Duel Academy Duelists, immediately turning them into cards once he defeated them. Duel Academy's invasion also caused Kite to be distrustful of outsiders who are not from Xyz Dimension, even if they are not from Duel Academy, seeing them as nothing more than intruders that threaten the peace of his world. Unlike Shay who can be pragmatic, however, losing his family and comrades at the hands of Duel Academy has completely hardened Kite's heart, making him more aggressive with little to no compromise, necessitating force to make him listen. Biography History Prior to the invasion, Kite was a famous professional Duelist predicted to be a future Duel Champion in Heartland, as the ace of the Clover Branch of the Heartland Duel School. Yuto, Shay, and Lulu attended one of his Duels as they were from the school's Spades Branch, which had a standing rivalry to the Clover Branch. At some point after the invasion, Kite joined The Resistance to oppose Duel Academy. Heartland City ".]] Kite encountered three Duel Academy Duelists after they were defeated by Yuya Sakaki, Gong Strong and Sylvio Sawatari. He proceeded to seal the Duel Academy Duelists into cards before confronting the trio from Standard with his "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". Suspecting that Yuya, Gong, and Sylvio were Duel Academy Duelists, Kite immediately challenged Sylvio to a Duel. In the middle of the Duel, Gong joined as well, but Kite defeated both of them with the power of "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". Deck Kite uses a "Cipher" Deck, which focuses on Summoning his ace card "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters